Yuxàmwè
General information (Hi! My name is Adam) Hi! I just introduced myself in my conlang Yuxàmwè. My goal was to make it completely different from English phonologically and grammatically. It's also suppose to be phonologically weird and it's a priori. I didn't invent a conworld for this language 'cause I don't have that big of an imagination. lol. I didn't do any reasearch on any natlangs and this is based on my linguistic knowledge. I worked very hard on this conlang all summer long and I would appreciate it if someone took the time to read over it and learn some of it. You don't have to learn it but it would be awesome if it gained some popularity (it probably and most definately not gonna be popular but you never know) Anyway, have fun reading my conlang! Hope you enjoy! :3 Phonology Consonant Phonemes Vowel Phonemes There are no diphthongs or triphthongs. Consonant Clusters and Sound Changing Rules 1. At the beginning of a word, /m̥/ can be placed before every consonant and their clusters. It changes to m̩̊ when it's placed before voiceless consonants and it changes to m̩ when it's placed before voiced consonants. 2. In the middle or at the end of a word, /m̥/ can be placed before every consonant and their clusters. It changes to ɱ̊ when it's placed before and after /f/. /m̥/ changes to ɱ when it's placed before and after v. 3. At the beginning, middle, and end of a word, /ɴ̩/ can be placed before every consonant and their clusters. Stress and Tone Rules: *Depending on how many syllables are in a word, different stress is applied. Regular Stress Pattern: 1 Syllable Words: There is no stress 2 Syllable Words: Stress is placed on the first syllable. 3+ Syllable Words: Stress is placed on the second to last syllable. -When there are 2 vowels next to each other in a word, the second vowel is stressed and the regular stress pattern is negated. -When there are two 1 syllable words next to each other, the second word is assigned the "rising" tone. Ex. ʏ́. -When there are four 1 syllable words next to each other, the fourth word is assigned the "falling" tone. Ex. ɯ̀. -Irregular Stress is marked by ' before the stressed syllable. Alphabet Grammar Nouns Pronouns Adjectives Verbs Adverbs Conjunctions Interjections Syntax Vocabulary *These vocabulary lists are from my Spanish textbooks 'cause I couldn't think of how to make up different words and it's more organized if they were all in categories. I didn't like the other big ass vocab list that is on most conlang pages so I deleted it and added my own list. Enjoy! :) Example text *The example texts are texts from my Spanish, Japanese, and Korean textbooks and homework from Spanish, my favorite Vocaloid songs that are dubbed in English and then translated to my conlang, all songs from "Frozen", the first two articles of the Universal Declaration of Human Rights, and random sentence that I've made up, and I translated the world meeting from the English dub script of the anime Hetalia. I also assigned the IPA for each sentence so if you wanna pronounce my conlang, then you have to know IPA. Enjoy! :) Category:Languages Category:FFD